Lab Rats
by Theinsanemoirail
Summary: Three girls escape from a lab to get away from all the shots and tests. Each having a hidden and dark past. Can the countries help them out? Or will they be rounded up and captured like simple lab rats? OC'sXHetalia characters!


**Heya! So this is just an idea that popped up in my head and it's been nagging at me to write it down … I don't really know where i'm gonna go with this story so don't expect consent uploads or whatever. Um, it's OcXEngland, OcXJapan, and OcXPrussia. If you guys review and stuff I might just be happy enough to continue this. Well, we'll see! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

**Somewhere (Three Mysterious Girls)**

_ The wind is blowing very hard outside. _I think to myself as I scan the area for any of _those _people. Coast is clear. "Hey! C'mon you guys we got to move fast if we don't want to be noticed!" I whisper to my friends. The two of them seemed very alert at this time. With good reason, too.

"Hey, Haruka. D'you hear anything?" I ask. She shakes her head, making her straight, auburn locks shake lightly. "Good. Lets just get out of here already! I'm so sick of this fucking place!" My other friend, Alice, exclaims. Her hazel eyes narrowing with impatience. I nod my head in agreement, making my own brown locks shake. "Let's go shall we?" Giving a little smirk, we make a run for it, praying to the gods that luck is on our side.

**U.N Meeting (All the Nations of the World)**

"America you git! There is no such thing as the zombie apocalypse!" England yells at the lame excuse of a great country. With his horrible diet of only hamburgers and soda, if he wasn't a nation, he would be one obese man. "No! Dude, seriously! This could happen! We all need to make a panic room in our homes and-" BANG! There was a sudden slam of the doors that caught the nations' attention.

Three, young girls that seemed about in there teens were standing in the doorway looking just as shocked as the countries. They had bruises and scratches all over. You could hear a faint "Shit! Wrong exit!" come from the brunette. There was a pause of silence, when the auburn haired girl takes the lead, jumps up onto the tables, then runs out the exit. The other two fallowed swiftly behind.

. . . .

"VHAT THE HELL VAS THAT?" Demanded more than asked, Germany. Maybe the gods are on his side, because two people with lab coats come running into the meeting as well. Panting, one of them says "Ha .. Ha .. Don't let them get away!" and runs the direction where the three girls went. The other stayed behind. "Erm, we apologize for the interruption Countries. There was a slight … mishap in the lab. But we are rounding them up as we speak."

All the nations look baffled. Even Russia, his usual "innocent" smile is now turned into a confused furrow. "What do you mean comrade?" Russia asks. "W-well, the lab has been doing some tests that are supposed to make the human reflexes and senses sharper and better than an average person. We've tried combining animal DNA with human DNA …. The combining was a success, but the results were … not what we expected." Every nation had eyes wide with shock and surprise. "Y-you've used human specimens?" Japan asks, even though his face does not show emotion his tone in voice begged to differ.

"No of course not! The beginning of the first few years we took DNA from three willing humans. We simply mashed up their DNA with animal DNA-"

"To create three artificial beings right?" Prussia interrupted, "Thats so awesome! Kesesese! Well, maybe not the whole specimen thing, thats just unawesome, but everything else, man thats so awes-" Before Prussia can even finish his sentence, Hungary knocks him out with her trusty frying pan.

"Prussia! I swear, you can just be so, ugh, why do I bother? Please, continue Mister Scientist."

"Er, actually, Mister Prussia has filled in the rest. Though, we must have them back. They are too unstable and have never ventured into the real world before. Will you please help us?" Mister Scientist pleaded.

**Out of the Lab (Haruka)**

I took a deep breath of fresh, clean air. I looked Behind me to see Alice and Shadow racing to catch up to me. "Is this how it is to be free?" Asks Shadow. Both Alice and I shrug. "Dunno, since we've obviously never been outside before." Alice explains, in her usual attitude of a tone. It really _was_ windy outside. "Sorry, just a question that popped into my head … But are we really free?" Her amber eyes boring into mine with a shimmer of hope.

Suddenly, I could hear fast pounding footsteps coming towards us. I turn around, having to swipe my auburn hair out of the way to see whats coming. _Shit! _

"Er, not quite. Split up and meet here later!" I quickly say as I run off, my wolf ears, tail, and claws awakening once again. In the distance, you can see one of those damn scientists and around fifty military troops race towards us. "Oh. Shit! I thought we lost them!" Alice exclaimed making her siberian tiger traits uncover, and run off. I look towards my last friend, _you've got to be joking. _"Oi! Shadow! That means fly away. Now!"

It takes her a couple more seconds, then, it finally clicked into her head. Her eyes grow wide, and finally she spreads her black bat wings, and lifts off. _Ok, now time for me to go! _

**Out of the lab (Alice)**

_God dammit! I thought we got rid of those guys! _I think to myself, perplexed and annoyed that these damn scientists are still chasing us around. There are a few rocks and trees in the way but I quickly dodge them, hoping that'll cover me in the long run. I slow my pace a little to look behind me … no one … _I hope the others are ok. _Then, I start running again.

_I'm getting a bit tired … maybe I should find a shelter. _Stopping dead on, I scan the area to look for at least a roof of some sort. Bingo! Theres what seems like to be an old japanese style house. Hopefully no one lives there.

As I walk up, I make sure to confirm it was abandoned. _I'll just meet up with them tomorrow, it's a bit late in the day to be meeting back. Then again, Shadow sure likes the dark. _"Hello? Anybody home?" …. Silence. Ok, no ones home. Hmm, interesting house. Wait. There's a TV here, and the back door is open, and- Suddenly I felt something sharp touching my back. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I slowly turn around, my eyes narrowing by the minute, to see a black haired man point what seems to be a samurai sword at me. _Shit._

**Out of the Lab (Shadow)**

Another gust of wind sends me a little back again. "AH!" Of course, I have to land on my fucking butt when all I need to do is escape from these fucking scientists. "I'm getting nowhere!" I yell frustrated. Let's just try this again. I quickly pick myself up, take a deep breathe, and spread my wings. I then lift off into the dark sky, the wind still blowing harshly. **grumble, grumble. **Seems like i'm a bit hungry …

_Hey, theres a house not to far from where I am now. I bet I could sneak some food. _I smirk mischievously as I struggle to fly towards it. _I bet the others are finding shelter, too. _I think to myself as I land not so gracefully. Suddenly, something from behind pinned me to the floor. It was sitting on my back. Great. I've probably been caught.

"Kesesese! Awesome! I caught a vampire!" I could feel my right eye start to twitch at the comment. "I'm not a fucking vampire, i'm a fucking bat you little _cazzo_!"

* * *

><p><strong>W.D.M: Sooo, yeah. Thats my first chapter … um yeah. I might do another chapter since Haruka hasn't met her … friend yet. No spoilers or anything cause that would ruin the story!<strong>

**Shadow: I hate you ….**

**W.D.M: Why? I created you! You can't hate me!**

**Shadow: Because your fucking putting me with the fucker!**

**Haruka: Hah, sucks to be you~!**

**Shadow: At least I'm not the one thats gonna be with bush-**

**Alice: Shut up Shadow! You just gave it away by just saying that! Baka!**

**W.D.M: Well … I guess while we're at it I should show you guys their profiles. Y'know, so you guys get a better image of them.**

**Alice: Don't give information about us to random people!**

**W.D.M: So you want them to think your some black haired freak instead?**

**Haruka: … She does have a point. I don't want people to mistaken me as japanese just because of my name …**

* * *

><p>Name: Shadow<p>

Age: 14

Appearance: Long brown hair reaches shoulder blades, Amber eyes, tan-ish skin

Animal: Bat

Name: Alice

Age: 14

Appearance: Bleach blonde hair reaches shoulders, Hazel eyes, Olive skin

Animal: Siberian Tiger

Name: Haruka

Age: 14

Appearance: Long auburn hair almost reaches waist, Deep brown eyes, Fair skin

Animal: Wolf


End file.
